


Hurry Up

by BlueVelvetSociopath



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bottom Sherlock Holmes, Established Relationship, Loud Sex, M/M, Married Couple, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Top John
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 09:22:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9173341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueVelvetSociopath/pseuds/BlueVelvetSociopath
Summary: Sherlock y John aprovechan la ausencia de Hamish en el apartamento.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Bueh.... me pidieron esto hace tiempo. Ésta personita quería un fic en el que Sherlock y John aprovechasen que Hamish no está en casa. Y bueh... esto es lo que se dio xD

— ¿Dónde está Hamish? — preguntó John tan pronto como había cruzado la puerta del apartamento y visto a Sherlock acostado en el sofá.

 

Sherlock se irguió y sonrió cuando vio a John.

 

— Fue a visitar a Mycroft — anunció, poniéndose de pie casi de inmediato para acortar la distancia entre él y John y recibirlo como en tantas ocasiones había hecho, uniendo sus labios con los de su esposo.

 

John correspondió el beso, tomando a Sherlock por la cintura para acercarlo más a su cuerpo y disfrutar de su calor. Sherlock llevó sus manos a las mejillas de John y ladeó su cabeza para profundizar el beso y acariciar el labio inferior de John con su lengua. No pasaron muchos segundos hasta que Sherlock sintió la presión de la lengua de John contra sus labios, pidiendo un permiso silencioso para abrirse paso a su boca. Sherlock separó sus labios y su lengua dio encuentro a la de John, entrelazándose entre ellas.

 

— Extrañaba este tipo de bienvenidas — bromeó John una vez que se separaron, con sus respiraciones ligeramente agitadas y labios brillantes.

 

Sherlock mordió su labio inferior, tomó la mano de John a su costado y comenzó a andar hacia la habitación. No hacía falta ser un genio para que John supiese lo que Sherlock tenía en mente, y tampoco era ningún estúpido como para negarse o detenerse a preguntar. Hamish no estaba en casa, lo que en muy raras ocasiones ocurría, así que debían aprovechar la ausencia de su hijo para poder disfrutar de un momento de intimidad a solas.

 

Tras abrirse paso a la habitación que ambos compartían, John enredó sus dedos en los cabellos de Sherlock y lo acercó a él para reclamar sus labios una vez más, besándose con desesperación y pasión. Hacía tiempo que no compartían besos como aquellos, en los que no importaba si había demasiado choque entre diente. El sonido mojado de sus labios sobre los otros cada vez que se separaban por una milésima de segundo, llenaba por completo la habitación, hasta que el sonido fue remplazado por el crujir de la cama cuando John empujó a Sherlock sobre ella.

 

— Quítate la ropa — ordenó John, comenzando a desabotonar su propia camiseta, estando aún de pie frente a Sherlock, quien se levantó sobre sus codos y lamió lascivamente sus labios mientras la piel de John iba siendo expuesta a su deseosa mirada. Sherlock se sentó al filo de la cama y deslizó su bata por sus hombros, tirándola después al suelo, siendo inmediatamente seguida por la delgada camiseta que usaba.

 

Cuando Sherlock hundió sus dedos en la cinta elástica de su pijama, las manos de John lo detuvieron, atrayendo su mirada hacia el rostro de John, quien mostraba ya sus pupilas completamente dilatadas.

 

— Te quiero al centro de la cama, dándome la espalda mientras te quitas el pijama y me muestras tu hermoso trasero — murmuró contra los labios de Sherlock, ganándose un gemido de anticipación por parte de éste.

 

Sherlock le robó un último beso y subió por completo a la cama, quedando hincado al centro de ella, con su pecho descubierto y el pijama aun cubriendo la parte inferior de su cuerpo. Escuchó los pasos de John a sus espaldas y miró sobre su hombro desnudo, observando a John mientras deshacía su cinturón y bajaba la bragueta de su pantalón, en el que Sherlock no pudo evitar apreciar el llamativo bulto bajo la ropa.

 

Con una amplia sonrisa y volviendo a mirar hacia la cabecera, Sherlock volvió a hundir sus dedos en la cinta elástica de su pijama para comenzar a bajarlo con tortuosa lentitud, mostrando más de la bella palidez en su cuerpo. La curva de su trasero fue dejada a la vista y Sherlock pudo escuchar un gruñido por parte de John, haciéndolo saber que probablemente su esposo había comenzado a acariciarse por sobre su ropa interior. Sin poder evitar la curiosidad, volvió a mirar sobre su hombro, sólo para encontrar la perfecta imagen de John lamiendo a lo largo de la palma de su mano para luego dirigirla a su dura polla, que había sido sacada por el orificio en su ropa interior.

 

Sherlock gimió cuando su mirada se fijó en como los dedos de John retraían el prepucio y dejaban al descubierto el rojizo y brillante glande de su polla. Sin pensarlo dos veces, tiró por completo de su pijama hacia abajo para descubrir por completo su trasero y su polla, que colgaba entre sus piernas ligeramente separadas. Se inclinó hacia adelante y se sostuvo con su mano izquierda mientras con la derecha terminaba de apartar el pijama de su cuerpo.

 

El crujir de la cama se escuchó de nuevo y un segundo después, Sherlock sintió las manos de John sobre sus nalgas, apretándolas con fuerza y separándolas para dejar obscenamente al descubierto la parte más íntima de su cuerpo. Sherlock gimió e intentó erguirse contra el pecho de John, pero este apartó una de sus manos y le empujó con fuerza contra la cama, haciéndolo hundir su rostro sobre la almohada de John.

 

— Separa tus piernas — ordenó John, demandante como sólo él podría serlo.

 

La idea de ser follado sin más en aquel momento hizo temblar a Sherlock con anticipación. Casi siempre John se hacía cargo de él y se tomaba su tiempo para prepararlo y hacerle el amor, pero sabía que no tenían mucho tiempo antes de que Hamish llegase, así que la opción de una follada rápida no le desagradaba para nada en ese momento. Sin pensarlo dos veces, separó sus piernas y alzó su trasero, ofreciéndolo a John como en muchas otras ocasiones, agitándolo en el aire.

 

John dejó caer su mano con fuerza sobre la piel de porcelana, haciéndola sonar a la vez que Sherlock gruñía contra la almohada y hundía sus dedos en ella. Todo parecía indicar que no sólo iba a ser una follada rápida, sino una especialmente dura y agresiva. La anticipación en él sólo aumentó, a la vez que se percataba de que su polla estaba dolorosamente presionada contra su estómago.

 

John apartó su mano de las espalda de Sherlock, sabiendo que se quedaría exactamente como lo había puesto. Gruñó mientras apretaba de nueva cuentas las nalgas de Sherlock, apreciando con deleite como la piel se había enrojecido donde su mano había chocado con anterioridad. Apartó su manos de nueva cuenta y las filtró bajo las piernas de Sherlock, enganchándolas en sus muslos para tirar del cuerpo de Sherlock hacia arriba, dejando sus nalgas a sólo un par de centímetros de distancia de su rostro antes de inclinarse un poco y hundir sus dientes en uno de los firmes montes de carne, arrancando un gruñido gutural por parte de Sherlock, quien cerró con fuerza sus manos sobre la sábana a los costados de los muslos de John.

 

La posición en la que estaban era por demás nueva, y Sherlock comenzaba a sentirse incómodo al verse tan expuesto con su esposo, pero cualquier pensamiento de pena desapareció cuando sintió las firmes manos de John sobre sus nalgas, separándolas para dejar al descubierto el pequeño botón rosado entre ellas.

 

— ¡hngh-ahh! — gimió Sherlock cuando la húmeda lengua de John lamió desde su perineo hasta su apretada entrada.

 

John rió  y apretó con fuerza el cuerpo de Sherlock contra el suyo, sintiendo el calor que irradiaba de la polla de Sherlock contra su pecho. Incitado por el sonido que había hecho Sherlock, volvió a hundir su rostro entre las nalgas de Sherlock y lamió una y otra vez alrededor y sobre el botón rosado, sintiendo como se contraía y apretaba aun más bajo su lengua.

 

— J-John... — gimoteó presionando su rostro contra el muslo izquierdo de John y hundiendo sus cortas uñas en el muslo derecho cuando John había comenzado a morder suavemente la piel interna de sus montes para después plantar besos sobre el botón rosado.

 

John gruñó contra el calor bajo su boca y bajó hacia el perineo, donde presionó sus labios y succionó con fuerza, estando seguro de que dejaría un chupetón en esa zona. Sintió el cuerpo de Sherlock temblar y el dolor en su pierna cuando las uñas de Sherlock se hundían con mayor fuerza en ella. Posó nuevamente sus labios sobre el botón rosado y continuó lamiendo, besando y succionando, produciendo largos sonidos húmedos y que hacían que las mejillas de su esposo ardieran y que de su garganta no saliese mayor sonido que gemidos, chillidos y gimoteos de placer puro. John mismo estaba dolorosamente duro, pero quería deshacer a Sherlock sólo usando su lengua, volverlo loco y hacerlo rogar porque lo follase.

 

El sabor en la piel de Sherlock era una mezcla ligeramente salada de su propio sudor limpio, jabón y un toque dulce que sólo podría ser del propio cuerpo de Sherlock, junto con el ligeramente almizclado olor de los testículos de su esposo bajo su barbilla. Después de segundos de continuos gemidos, jadeos y sonidos húmedos, John pudo sentir la piel bajo su lengua relajándose, permitiéndole con un poco de presión, filtrarse dentro de su esposo y sentir su lengua envuelta en su exquisito calor.

 

— J-John... por favor... — chilló Sherlock con desesperación.

 

John se apartó lo suficiente, apreciando bajo la tenue luz de la habitación lo brillante que estaba por la saliva el pequeño botón rosado, que se contraía una y otra vez.

 

— ¿Por favor qué, Sherlock? — preguntó juguetonamente, acariciando con su dedo índice la piel interior de los montes de Sherlock, disfrutando de como cada movimiento hacía temblar a su esposo.

 

Sherlock gruñó. No era el momento para rogar y estaba de más decir que su polla necesitaba urgentemente su liberación. Sabiendo cómo conseguir lo que quería, filtró su mano bajo su pecho y tomó a ciegas la polla de John, encerrándola en un estrecho círculo y comenzando a masturbarlo con rudeza.

 

John gruñó con voz ronca, empujando sus caderas contra el exquisito agarre de Sherlock alrededor de su polla.

 

— Fóllame, John... — gimió Sherlock en voz baja, apretando dolorosamente la polla de su esposo. — Quiero sentirte dentro de mí...

 

— Debo prepararte primero... — objetó John con dificultad, sintiendo como sus bolas ya habían comenzado a tensarse bajo las atenciones de la hábil mano de su esposo.

 

— No hay tiempo, Hamish no tardará mucho en llegar — insistió, zafándose del agarre de las manos de John para gatear de nuevo hasta el centro de la cama, mirar nuevamente sobre su hombro y ofrecerse a John — Por favor, te necesito ahora.

 

John se relamió los labios y se posicionó tras Sherlock, entre sus piernas separadas.

 

— Lubricante — ordenó con voz agitada, masturbándose con lentitud para aligerar la necesidad de correrse.

 

Sherlock tomó la botella bajo su almohada y se la dio a John, quien rápidamente hizo sonar la tapa, untando en seguida el líquido directamente en la entrada de Sherlock hasta verlo deslizarse por su perineo. Untó una generosa cantidad en su mano y comenzó a embadurnar su miembro por completo para después alinearse con la entrada de su esposo y presionar ligeramente la punta de su polla contra la apretada piel de su entrada.

 

— Va a doler demasiado — advirtió, siempre estando preocupado por el dolor que podría causarle a su esposo.

 

— Tomaré algo para el dolor después — prometió Sherlock, empujándose hacia la polla de su esposo. — ¡Métela ya!

 

John relamió sus labios y empezó a empujar y abrirse paso a través de la extremadamente apretada entrada de su esposo, quien no pudo evitar gritar de dolor, acallando el sonido al presionar su rostro contra la almohada. El dolor inicial era familiar para él, junto con el ardor de la carne abriéndose a la fuerza, pero en ese momento no podía pensar en nada más que su esposo comenzando a embestir una y otra vez dentro de él.

 

John se detuvo cuando la mitad de su polla estuvo dentro de Sherlock. Apretó la base de su polla para así evitar correrse en ese momento. Sherlock estaba dolorosamente estrecho y lo que para él parecía el cielo, para su esposo estaba siendo el infierno. Sin querer moverse un centímetro más hasta saber que su esposo estaba bien, se inclinó sobre la espalda de Sherlock y plantó un beso entre sus omoplatos.

 

— ¿Estás bien? — preguntó genuinamente preocupado.

 

Sherlock apartó su rostro de la almohada y giró un poco su cabeza, lo suficiente para ver el rostro de su esposo y sonreírle antes de besarlo con desesperación. John correspondió el beso y empujó hasta terminar por completo dentro de su esposo, quien acalló otro grito contra la unión de sus labios. Esperaron un par de segundos mientras continuaban besándose. John salió con lentitud, dejando sólo el glande dentro de Sherlock para luego empujar de nuevo por completo. Sherlock rompió el beso y se irguió la suficiente como para aferrarse a la cabecera con ambas manos. Miró por sobre su hombro y mordió su labio inferior.

 

— Muévete... — susurró, empujándose hacia atrás para dar el coraje necesario a su esposo, quien no lo pensó dos veces y comenzó a embestir en el estrecho y caliente canal dentro de Sherlock.

 

John tomó con fuerza las caderas de Sherlock y fijó un ritmo rápido, profundo y preocupantemente brutal, sabiendo que a pesar del dolor, aquella era la forma más práctica de hacer que Sherlock se corriese lo antes posible, al igual que él, comenzando ya a sentir como su orgasmo se estaba formando en la base de su espina dorsal. Los fuertes gemidos, chillidos y jadeos guturales por parte de Sherlock y John sólo estaban siendo silenciados por el constante golpeteo de la cama contra la pared y sus pieles sudadas chocando entre sí.

 

John aferró sus manos alrededor del torso de Sherlock y tiró de él contra su pecho, dejando a Sherlock sentado sobre sus muslos y él descansando el peso de ambos sobre sus tobillos. La nueva posición no permitía mayor movimiento, pero sí un mejor y más profundo ángulo, y así lo supo cuando una de sus embestidas hizo gritar a Sherlock, pero esta vez no fue un grito de dolor. Todas y cada una de las siguientes embestidas dieron con fuerza contra la próstata de Sherlock, quien había comenzado a enterrar las uñas de su mano en el muslo de John, mientras giraba sus caderas y daba encuentro a las embestidas de su esposo. Sherlock dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás, dejándola descansar sobre el hombro de John, quien no perdió la oportunidad de besar y succionar el largo cuello de su esposo, sintiendo el pulso acelerado bajo sus labios.

 

La polla de Sherlock, que había sido ignorada por completo, pronto se vio envuelta por el brusco agarre de los dedos de John sobre ella, masturbándolo al ritmo de sus embestidas, ganándose las primeras contracciones de la entrada de Sherlock al rededor de su polla, quien había parado de gemir, teniendo sólo sus labios separados en silenciosos gritos de placer. Un par de embestidas erráticas fueron suficientes para gatillar sin piedad el orgasmo que ahora tomaba control del cuerpo de Sherlock, haciendo que su polla dentro del agarre de John comenzase a disparar chorro tras chorro de semen que fue a parar hasta la base de la cabecera y sobre las blancas sábanas frente a ellos. 

 

Logrando el propósito de brindarle un estupendo orgasmo a su esposo, y teniéndole completamente laxo entre sus brazos, John empujó el cuerpo de Sherlock contra la cama, sin importarle el desastre en ella y continuó embistiendo mientras gruñía contra el oído de Sherlock y sentía aún las contracciones de su recto. Un par de embestidas más y luces blancas aparecieron tras los parpados de John, dejándose llevar por la fuerza de su propio orgasmo y el placer de la tensión de sus testículos desapareciendo mientras se vaciaba silenciosamente dentro del estrecho canal de su esposo, dejándose caer sobre su espalda cuando sus laxas extremidades no pudieron soportarle más.

 

Ambos respiraban con dificultad, sus cuerpos estaban cubiertos en sudor, lubricante y fluidos. El peso de John sobre la espalda de Sherlock era hasta cierto punto molesto, pero Sherlock no dijo absolutamente nada, permitiéndose disfrutar del contacto post-orgásmico con su esposo, quien respiraba entrecortadamente contra su oído, plantando besos en su sonrojada mejilla.

 

— Te amo... — susurró John contra los rizos de Sherlock, acariciando con sus pulgares los costados de su esposo.

 

Sherlock sonrió y entrelazó sus dedos con la mano de John a lado de sus costillas.

 

— Yo también te amo — respondió, antes de escuchar el sonido de la puerta del apartamento siendo abierta y la voz de su hijo llamándolos a ambos.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Qué tengan buen día/tarde/noche  
> *se va corriendo a esconderse a su habitación*


End file.
